Jake Skett
Jake Skett is an agent of F.A.N.T and the squad leader of the 410 squad. A dropout of Boltzmann University born with erebokinetic powers, he joined F.A.N.T to bring justice in his own way. He's also a primary character in Season 1 of Fantendo - Gaiden. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearances Fantendo - Gaiden TBA Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy TBA SCRATCH KAT Jake is assigned the duty of monitoring Scratch Kat and his roommates. Physical Appearance Skett appears no different from any other Sceptile besides his unique ornate signature green tie. Abilities Skett was born with erebokinetic powers(control over darkness), which he has had since birth, but honed them at Boltzmann University. Skett can create darkness in order to interfere with his enemies' sight and use darkness to become invisible. In addition, he can light up dark rooms by pushing back the darkness, and see in the dark. When it comes to combat, he was heavily trained by F.A.N.T, being an expert in hand-to-hand combat and using weapons, using a brutal and fast style of martial arts that utilizes erebokinesis and his tail and claws. In additon, Skett is a brutal strategist and an expert of interrogation, using his powers to terrify his foes. Personality Skett is anti-social, brash, and arrogant, preferring to work alone, not being one for friends or social events. In addition, around most he acts cold and scary, but on the inside is just trying to protect people from getting close to him, and therefore, hurt. In contrast, when he acts cold and scary to his enemies, he really means it, and is ruthless towards those who hurt his loved ones and innocent people. He's not totally cold and mean though, and has shown his sentimental side on rare occasions. Terrible deeds done do shock and hurt him, and he does feel regret for bad things he's done, he just is an expert at hiding it. Although he will only reluctantly admit it, there are those he trusts and cares for. Skett is anti-authority all around, hence why he dropped out of Boltzmann University. Skett would always prefer to work alone and deliver justice on his own system, but will work with authority for the greater good. Relationships Eric Sinn The two are both serious types of people, but Sinn is more calm while Skett has a hot temper. While Sinn disapproves of this and Skett disapproves of Sinn's authority, they both respect and count on each other. James Zabrent The two don't always get along well. Skett is more brutal, while Zabrent is more sympathetic. Despite this, Zabrent has faith in Skett doing well, and Skett secretly respects Zabrent's talents. Zabrent could tell that Carter and Skett were dating. Hugo Logia Skett feels netural to Logia, but over time grows to respect and appreciate his talents. Although he hates Logia's attempts to give him therapy, he eventually opens up and helps Logia in his exam. Logia, on the other hand, greatly respects and likes Skett. Alena Carter Skett and Carter felt neutral toward one another at first, but eventually grew closer during their time undercover. Skett soon realized he had feelings for Carter, with Carter reciprocating these feelings, with Skett opening up and letting down his shield when around Carter and Carter giving him tenderness. They are currently married with an adopted child. Gallery TBA Reception TBA Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Skett was not inspired by Emerald the Sceptile but rather Litle P's appearances in the Fantendoverse. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Zonal Fever Category:Sunrise